


Thirst

by gibilynx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibilynx/pseuds/gibilynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My very first Fanfiction!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst

Reek belongs to Ramsay and Ramsay belongs to Reek.  
They marry at the Dreadfort and everything is real sleek.

 

 

April april, lol...


End file.
